


dance with me

by strangercorndogs



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: Friends to Lovers, House Party, M/M, Pining, dance party au, gons so oblivious, killua loves gon sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangercorndogs/pseuds/strangercorndogs
Summary: read killugon au on my twitter lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killuascoochie followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=killuascoochie+followers).

> i’m sorry for any grammatical errors i’ll fix them later lol, i wrote this in my free period really quick

** _i hope this is canon enough :(_ **

“come onnnn, it’ll be funnnn!”

gon’s hand wrapped around the delicate wrist of his best friend, practically begging him to be his plus one. He was invited to a high school party hosted by the captain of the baseball team and he obviously wanted to attend. But the problem was that the other refused. making fatalistic predictions of what he assumed a high school party would be like. each ending in a counterargument by gon.

“gon.”

“mmm?”

“what if someone tries to sleep with you?”

“well then I’d fall asleep.”

“that’s not what I mean, and you know it…”

“you worry too much killua…”

_ why wouldn’t I worry? _

gon blinked at him, he was silent now. staring down at the sidewalk as they walked home. He noticed how solemn his features became, his brows furrowed and his cat eyes lowered. He noticed how his bangs fell in front of his eyes and how his porcelain skin seemed to reflect light. He admired killua, he admired how composed and strategic he was. how he was so kind when he was in so much pain.

gon looked away, panic fluttering in his stomach.

_ I looked for too long _

killua didn’t seem to notice though he only focused on the sound of gon’s shoes on the pavement, his own silent. nothing else came out of his mouth until they reached gon’s house. 

“fine.”

“mm?”

“we can go…”

“really?!”

“really.”

“YAY! KILLUA YOU’RE THE BEST!” 

he wrapped his arms around his neck, jumping onto him as a kid would. Killua could hear his heart in his ears, his chest felt compressed, the heat burning ferociously in his cheeks. Killua hesitantly wrapped his arms around gon, unsure of whether this feeling was real. he felt gon’s body latched onto him and the way he could feel his warm breath brush against the ends of his hair. He knew he was relishing this moment far more than he should. 

Gon pulled away, his cheeks tinted pink. Although, killua wouldn’t be able to comprehend that he was actually blushing. 

“I guess I’ll see you then?”

“y-yeah. meet me here, okay?”

“okay! bye, killua!”

gon pranced into his house, closing the door on killua who couldn’t help but stare at him until he was no longer in sight. he cursed himself in his head for feeling those emotions towards gon. how the air would cool down the flush in his cheeks, and how whenever gon’s hand would brush against his he would feel the panic rise in his stomach. he kicked the rocks below him, stepping on each crack until he reached his house. 

_ I can’t believe I agreed to this… _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome leopika!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i’m sorry for the late update i’ve been busy w exams and school but chapter three should be up within a week or so :)

> _ I look like a mess. _
> 
> Killua was staring at himself in the mirror, changing out of his school clothes. he fumbled through his dresser, finding none of his clothes appealing. he chose black jeans with a white v-neck and a black turtleneck underneath. 
> 
> He examined himself in the mirror.
> 
> “gross,”
> 
> he added two rings to his fake tattooed & pen stained fingers and a dainty silver necklace. he slipped on the same worn-out shoes that never seemed to coordinate with his outfits. he continued staring at himself awkwardly in the mirror, flashing peace signs and blowing kisses at himself. 
> 
> he looked at the time and realized that it was already past the time he promised gon he’d meet him.
> 
> “fuck…”
> 
> he messily fixed his hair, raking fingers through his frosty hair, before jumping out his window onto the roof and climbing down the tree by his room. he avoided crossing by any windows, trying to evade any accusations from his mother. 
> 
> he headed towards the streetlamp, waiting for gon there. he looked at his shoes, the scuffs and creases ruining their quality. he could hear the music playing in the distance and the cars driving in that direction, only increasing his anxiety.
> 
> _ I think it’s too late to back out now… _
> 
> “hey killua”
> 
> killua turned his attention away from his shoes to gon, who was wearing something out of the ordinary for him. he wore a green overall jumpsuit with a black mock neck under it, similar to the others outfit. a silent reminder to himself of how much he admires killua. 
> 
> _ holy sh- _
> 
> “gon you look… amazing”
> 
> _ god damn, i sound like such an idiot _
> 
> “you look great too! as always…”
> 
> “you... you think i look great?” 
> 
> “of course i do, you’re killua after all…”
> 
> “huh? what does that mean?”
> 
> _ why would i ask him that? i’m so embarrassing _
> 
> “well, i just…”
> 
> he fixed his hair, tucking part of it behind his ear. this time it was down, signifying that he must’ve showered before meeting up with killua. he had light waves in his hair, bounces of curls following him wherever he walked. 
> 
> “-i just… nevermind actually. but, i hope you're excited!’
> 
> “I wouldn’t say that…”
> 
> “oh come on, you even changed your outfit for it!”
> 
> _ that wasn’t for the party though _
> 
> “umm, no... i only changed because my clothes were dirty, that's all!”
> 
> _ a lie _
> 
> “hmm... okay… but let’s get going i wanna introduce you to my friends!” 
> 
> _ ...friends?!??!!??!!?!?! WHO’S FRIENDS?!?!! _
> 
> “excuse me… what?”
> 
> “my friends… the people who invited me??”
> 
> “oh... right…”
> 
> _ i sound way too possessive… _
> 
> “it’s kurapika and leorio actually…?”
> 
> “the trans boy and baseball scholar? yOUR friends?!”
> 
> “well, we met in photography, i was going to finalize my photos i guess and i went into the red roomand we met there…”
> 
> **flashback**
> 
> _ “thanks for the picture! I really appreciate it” _
> 
> _ gon opened the door to the photography classroom. it was late, almost 8 pm but gon really needed to finish his “people of yorkshin” project before tomorrow's class. he walked through the seemingly empty classroom to the red room. he hurriedly opened the door, almost regretting what he saw in front of him. two half-naked males kissing on top of the empty table in the corner. _
> 
> _ “FUCK!” _
> 
> _ “SEE! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!” _
> 
> _ “It was your idea babe….” _
> 
> _ “Im so so sorry for barging in, i just need to uh… finalize these…” _
> 
> _ his words drownded out, feeling somewhat awkward. _
> 
> _ “Oh it’s fine kid, we don't care at all. so … what's your name?” _
> 
> _ “Gon” _
> 
> _ “Well nice to meet you gon, this is my boyfriend kurapika…” _
> 
> _ “I can introduce myself.... nice to meet you!” _
> 
> _ he extended his hand expecting gon to shake it, only for him to try to fist bump his open palm. another opening for the awkwardness to return. _
> 
> _ “so how are you and that boy?” _
> 
> _ “pardon?” _
> 
> _ “you know... cat boy?” _
> 
> _ “oh... we’re just friends…” _
> 
> ** _just friends… _ **
> 
> _ “Oh really? doesn’t seem like it’s gonna stay that way….” _
> 
> ** _kurapika really doesn’t hold back _ **
> 
> _ “I’m not so sure..” _
> 
> _ “About what exactly?” _
> 
> _ “About how I feel… everything’s so confusing.” _
> 
> _ “Elaborate…” _
> 
> _ “Every time we walked next to each other on the way home and our hands brush I feel weird… but I don't hate it. No… I don’t hate it all…” _
> 
> _ “Describe his looks for me…” _
> 
> _ “He has really pretty eyes, and his hair and skin are really fair. His nose gets pink when he’s cold too, and he also has a really cute smile and..” _
> 
> _ “Enough said.” _
> 
> _ “Oh” _
> 
> _ “Do you understand how you feel now?” _
> 
> _ “Y-yes…” _
> 
> _ “Good boy.” _
> 
> _ “Kurapika, look! YOU BROKE HIM!” _
> 
> _ “Relax, he’s okay. Hey, gon! Wanna come to our little get together this Friday?” _
> 
> _ “For real?” _
> 
> _ “Definitely, you’re our friend now,” Kurapikas face softened from its usual tenseness to a gentle smile, which soon formed into a slight smirk. “Plus, I wanna meet him in person.” _
> 
> _ ‘Oh, okay, totally!” _
> 
> _ “See you then, kid!” _
> 
> ** _flashback end_ **
> 
> “So this is the house, gon?”
> 
> “Yup, I can see Leorio”
> 
> “Through all of those people?”
> 
> “Surprisingly, yeah” 
> 
> The house was obviously overcrowded, the outside also swarming with people. 
> 
> “Small get together huh?”
> 
> _ This really doesn’t seem to be going well for me, at all. _
> 
> _ \----------------------------- _
> 
>   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i hope this wasn’t too bad i threw this together pretty quick between assignments but ily stay healthy and stay happy gn/gm i love u sleep well or have an amazing day baby (*^◯^*)


End file.
